


these foolish things (remind me of you)

by rhiaadona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiaadona/pseuds/rhiaadona
Summary: inspired by Ella Fitzgerald's song, These Foolish Things (Remind Me of You)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	these foolish things (remind me of you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever don't judge :*  
> (will update sparingly)

here's the song link, in case you want to listen to it: https://open.spotify.com/track/7dfxeoGkrraUjSQh4Yfnq1?si=8sAPglLRTt-IaJ00kLdbhA

_Lena tried, but her mind just can't seem to purge her mind of the locks of sun rays and the eyes of Neptune._

\- I'll post the first chapter soon! -


End file.
